Algo a mais para dizer
by Mrs. Johnlock
Summary: Apos o caso de Woll algo parecia incomodar Mike. Ele precisa dizer a Connie que a ama, mas não sabe como


Eu estou com a impressão de que Jack McCoy está aprontando algo, o Jack olhou para Connie e eu de um modo estranho. Ele saiu da sala com aquela cara de quem vai aprontar e vindo de Jack McCoy, não é coisa boa.

Eu não consigo entender, Connie e Marcus? Eu sei que não foi algo que durou e que ela disse que não foi nada, mas o que me incomodou foi o que o Marcus disse, ele simplesmente jogou na minha cara que dormiu com a Connie e a minha reação foi "surtar" na sala do Jack, aquilo não contou como surto, eu não poderia deixar que Jack descobrisse o que sinto por Connie, não conhecendo Jack McCoy do jeito que eu conheço. Oh droga! Eu estou tão apaixonado.

Algumas pessoas dizem que o amor é uma boa coisa. Como esse amor pode ser uma boa coisa quando eu mal consigo dizer "oi" antes de pensar um milhão de vezes no que dizer? Odeio admitir, mas é o que o Marcus disse: a Connie é a maior gata. Droga! Eu sou chefe dela, mas talvez... Não, isso é contra meus princípios.

Nós estamos na minha sala revendo aqueles arquivos dos casos do Woll. Eu roubei uma garrafa de scotty do Jack. Connie e eu estávamos acabando tudo. Bem, pelo menos esses de agora, ainda tem muitos arquivos esperando por nós. Eu posso ver o cansaço estampado no belo rosto de Connie.

_ Olha, esses arquivos ainda estão aqui quando nós voltarmos amanhã. Então porque não vamos para casa? Foi um dia cansativo, principalmente para você – Eu disse deixando mais um arquivo em minha mesa

Connie recolheu suas coisas, ela me deu um beijo no rosto e foi em direção a porta.

_ Boa noite, Mike – Ela disse sorrindo

Eu sorri de volta e acenei para ela. Oh Deus! Eu não posso mais viver um segundo sem Connie ao meu lado. A presença dela é algo viciante e ao mesmo tempo é tão bom.

Eu sou muito idiota; tenho a mulher mais bela de NY a minha disposição e não faço nada alem de lhe dar ordens. Sabe? Eu fiquei tão preocupado com ela após aquele tiroteio no hotel, eu tentei tirá-la do caso, mas a Connie quis ir até o final com aquilo.

O que eu estou esperando? Ela casar com outro cara, ter filhos e em meu leito de morte eu lhe entrego uma carta dizendo o quanto a amo? Até que não é um plano tão ruim. Serio Cutter? Você vai mesmo fazer isso? Não aprendeu nada com o Jack e a historia de Claire Kincaid? Você tem que dizer que ama... E também precisa parar de discutir com seus pensamentos.

Eu peguei as minhas coisas, apaguei a luz da minha sala e sai, o prédio estava praticamente vazio. O Jack sai, todo mundo sai, a frase "quando o gato sai, os ratos fazem a festa" se encaixa muito bem na promotoria.

No caminho eu só pensava em o que dizer. Em minha mente eu teria demorado mais, mas parece que Manhattan não estava ao meu favor, eu não consegui pensar muito. Eu já disse que odeio NY?

Então aqui estou eu, parado em frente à Connie, buscando palavras. Ela é tão perfeita e eu sou... Eu... Eu sou Michael Cutter, nada de especial.

_ Mike, você está bem? – Connie diz me tirando de meu transe

Rápido Michael Cutter, você tem que ter algo para dizer

_ Eu só queria saber se você estava bem. Sabe? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu

Serio? Essa é a pior desculpa de todas. Você não quer pedir um pouco de açúcar também? Quem sabe café.

_ Você poderia ter ligado para mim

Ah, finalmente alguém com cérebro aqui

_ Eu queria saber pessoalmente

_ Não confia em mim, Mike?

_ Apenas me preocupo com o meu pessoal – Eu disse me virando

Isso, você acaba de perder a única chance que provavelmente teve de dizer que a ama. Você é um completo inútil, Michael Cutter.

_ Quer saber Connie? – Eu disse me virando para ela – Eu não vim apenas para saber se você está bem. Tem algo que eu preciso te dizer – Fazendo uma pequena pausa – Eu... Eu...

Connie me interrompe com um beijo. Sempre desconfiei que ela fosse mais inteligente do que eu, agora tenho certeza. Sinceramente eu fiquei um pouco surpreso com a reação dela. A Connie é bela, sensível, inteligente e meiga, enquanto eu sou rude, estressado e segundo o Jack, a minha sede de vitoria ultrapassa os limites.

_ Eu também sinto o mesmo, Mike

_ Mas eu não disse nada

_ Eu te conheço, você não teria vindo aqui só para saber se eu estou bem. Você se preocupa com o seu pessoal, mas isso seria de mais para você.

Dessa vez eu a beijei. Sou melhor do que Jack McCoy, eu me apaixonei por minha assistente e não deixei que ela morresse em um acidente de carro. Isso não é uma competição entre Jack e eu, mas eu venci. Danem-se meus princípios, ficar com a Connie é mais importante.


End file.
